Then There Is Not
by Lexa1711
Summary: Sequel to "There IS." Buffy sets out to find Faith before she has a chance to leave Sunnydale for good. will she find her to tell her that she is in love with her or will she be too late? please read and Review. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Then There is not...

A/N: This is the sequel to my story "There Is." There seemed to be a few of you that thought it would be good to have a sequel so I said what the he;; why not write it now instead of waiting to write it. I hope that you all like this one.

Chapter One: No Good-byes

She was gone. Buffy knew that there would be no sense in gong after her there was a thing with Faith. When she did not want to be found no one was able to find her. All she could do was wait to see if she came back from wherever she thought that she had to go.

Walking to the window her blond hair blew slightly in the wind that was flowing through. The moon light washed across her floor giving it that gentle glow that she loved to see on Faith's face whenever they were out slaying at night. It always gave her pale features a glow that she found hard to look away from.

Why did she have to leave. She knew that she thought that she was not good enough to have Buffy's love and the truth was she was more than good enough. She was the only one that she wanted to love. Faith was the only one that she felt she could love.

She glanced over at the piece of paper that lay on the floor beside her bed that she had dropped no more than two minutes ago. Was she really gone or was she still in town? Could Buffy find her and convince her that leaving was not the right thing to do. Tell her that she was in love with her too?

"I love you Faith."

She paused to lean on the window casing to look out into the cool night. One would think that being a slayer and seeing more of the night than most did that she would hate the night time. No she loved it because that was the only time when people were not afraid to show their true faces.

"Why didn't you see that I loved you before you left."

her words were barley more than a whisper as she said them into the night. The only thing that seemed to be a constant in her life at this point. If only the small breeze that seemed to be blowing would carry her words to Faith.

******************

There she sat outside Buffy's window waiting for her to get home and see the note. She knew that she should not be sticking around but there was something telling her that she needed to stay. She did not know why she wanted to stay so badly though, all she would hear would be the blond's laughter at what the note said.

She didn't think that she would be able o handle that but she also never thought that she would fall in love with Buffy so stranger things have happened. Buffy was not a woman that could be predicted in these situations. She always did what ever everyone thought that she would not do. Maybe that meant that she would love Faith back?

"Huh...Yeah right Faith you just keep tellin' yourself that and you might just believe it someday."

She laughed at her own hopeful thoughts. She knew that Buffy would never feel the same way for her. It was just one of those things that was never going to happen no matter how much she wished and hoped and dreamed that it would.

All thoughts seemed to leave her mind when the door inside the room squeaked open. She knew that it was Buffy and not her mom that was entering the room. If not for the fact that Mrs. S would be fast asleep at this hour but she could feel her. Whenever the other girl was around she could feel it. There was something inside her that screamed and caused her spine to tingle and the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. It was almost like the feeling a vamp gave her when one was close. There was a distinct difference in those two feelings though. When it cam to Buffy there was always a warm buzzing that seemed to cover her whole body.

She watched as Buffy walked to the closet and took out something. She could not see most of the room from where she was sitting out side of the window but she figured that Buffy was headed to the shower when she left the room with a few clothes in hand.

"God B' you're killin' me here...Hurry up and find the damned poem so I can move on from this place...From you."

She did not know how much time had passed since the blond had left and came back but she was walking back into the room now looking like she was ready to pass out. She looked so beautiful with the moon light shining in on her and her hair a mass of wet tangles.

She watched as she made her way over to the bed and picked up the paper looking at it in confusion at first. In that moment she decided that she did not want to know what Buffy thought of the note. She did not want to know how she would react to the words written in a messy scrawl across the paper.

She made it off of the small roof and to the ground a minute or so later. Taking on last glance at the blond's window she could have sworn that she heard crying from inside but decided not to go back up and look. She needed to get as far away from this place as she could.

The only thing that she had to do now was go back to her hotel room and get her things before making her way to the Sunnydale bus station. She would say good-bye to this place without a second thought now that Buffy knew how she felt.

***************************

Buffy watched out her window again and she knew that she had to look for her at least. Maybe she had not had a chance to leave yet.

"She was thinking that I would not feel the same way so that means that she might still be around getting ready to leave."

She rushed to the phone. She knew that she needed help with this one and there was only one person that would understand what she was feeling and not judge her for those feelings. Willow was her best friend and she knew that she could tell her anything.

The phone rang four times before she heard a tired yet familiar voice on the other end.

"Hi Will...I need you to do me a huge favor and not ask me why right now. I will tell you when I know that I will be able to live tomorrow. When I know that she is staying."

There was a short pause as she listed to Willow on the other end. Just as she had thought the wicca said that she would help without a reason why.

"Okay I need you to go to the bust station and wait there for Faith to show up if she is not there when you get there. If you find her tell her that I read it and that I need to talk to her. Willow do anything that you can to make her stay."

She listened again. She knew that Willow was only a few minutes away from the station and it would make more sense for her o wait there for Faith to show up.

"Well if she still wants to leave than tell her that I said to tell her that I love her too."

There was a shocked silence that fallowed her words.

"Thank you Will you are the best. I swear that I will tell you everything when I know that she is not leaving."

Buffy changed her clothes quickly and left the house. The hunt for the younger slayer was on.

To be continued....

A/N: well I hope that you all liked this. I know that it was a tad repetitive but I tend to do that a lot lol

Anyway I would really like it if you would review. I need at least 5 to continue this. Thanks to all of you that read this even if you do not review. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing Red

Then There is Not

Chapter Two: Seeing Red

Sp there she was waiting at the bus stop at one in the morning. She had classes tomorrow and she was going to kill Buffy if she did not tell her what this was all about. She had a suspicion about what it could be. However she did not want to bring it up to the blond slayer in case she was wrong.

She knew that she was right in thinking that Faith had feelings for Buffy she just was not sure if she was right in thinking that Buffy felt the same way towards Faith.

Looking around the station she could not see the young slayer. She was not sure that she wanted to see her if she was ready to leave town. Buffy must have really done something wrong for faith to want to leave town.

She would much rather have been in a cometary than here. The drunk hobo in the corner was giving her the creeps. He was smelly and he kept looking at her like she was a piece of meat. When she said he smelled she was not kidding the odor that was emitting from this guy was enough to make her nose curl and hide. She thought that she was going to throw up but kept it down the best she could.

There was another girl there with her. She could not have been more than fourteen years old. There was a bag beside her and she looked like she had been crying. Did that mean that she was running away? Willow could not let her do that. She would not survive on her own not if she kept heading out in the middle of the night like this she was lucky to have made it to the bus stop without getting attacked by something or another. There were too many dangers out at this time of night for a girl her age to be by herself or anyone to be by themselves for that matter.

"Hey little girl."

She spoke softly as she approached the girl. Her hair was the same as Willows and her eyes were a light blue that she found very pretty.

"Hey."

The girls voice seemed so small to the wicca. She knew that she was scared by the sound of her voice. She looked at Willow with a smile but that was all hat she could see that was happy. The blue eyes of the girl seemed so hallow like there was no one behind them.

"What is your name?"

" Rebbecca."

"Mine name is Willow. Do you mind if I sit here and wait with you? I am waiting for a friend to get here."

She looked skeptical at first but willow did not blame her she would be too if she was that young and alone in a bus station in the middle of the night. Her features softened though and she nodded allowing the wicca to sit with her.

"So Rebbecca, what are you doing in a place like this at this time of the morning? Are you running away from somewhere?"

She was quiet after that for a few minutes. She figured that she should take another approach if she wanted to get any where with this kid.

"How old are you."

She asked as she turned away from the girl keeping an eye out for Faith. The next Bus was due to leave in 45 minutes so she figured if the young slayer was heading out of town on a bus that she would be taking that one.

"117."

The girl's voice seemed to have become deeper and at the mention of an age that high Wilow spun her head back around to face the girl. She found herself staring into a deformed face. One that was the same as she had been looking at a few minutes ago but one that was completely different at the same time. The once blue eyes were a sickly shade of yellow and the ridge of her brow was more prominent. Her smile now showed one with elongated blood stained teeth.

"Well I see that you have aged really well in that case."

The Vampire that had looked to be a young girl a few seconds ago was looking at her with a confused expression. Her head tilted to one side and her eyes squinted shut slightly.

"Why are you not screaming. Look at me I am a vampire."

"yeah I know what you are. My best friends are vampire slayers and I am not as afraid of you as I would have been before meeting Buffy. Still though the thought occurs to me why am I still sitting here talking to you?"

She did her best to get away from the vampire as quickly as she could but her being nothing more than a wicca meant that she did not have the speed of a vampire. The hobo in the far corner was asleep and she was glad for that because by the smell of him he might be one of the un-dead too.

"Y-you just stay there."

She ran but the vamp caught up to her with little effort on it's part. She hit the floor with a thud and a ringing started in her head from colliding with the ceramic tiles. She turned over in an attempt to get the small demon off of her but it was to no avail. She was on top of her fangs bared, ready t bite.

"Where's a slayer when you need one?"

In that moment the vamp that was descending on her throat burst into a pile of dust and she started to choke on it. When she opened her eyes there was the younger slayer with a cocky smirk on her face.

"you okay Red?"

"I am now that you are here."

She climbed to her feet and dusted herself off. There was always a down side to getting saved. The dust that the vamps turned in to seemed to stick to everything. She looked down beside Faith and saw that she was carrying a bag. So she was leaving. Buffy was right.

"You are leaving."

"yeah it kinda seems that way...Why are you hear anyway?"

She was not sure how she was supposed to answer that question. Did she tell her that Buffy sent her or did she try to get her to stay first? She figured that she should try the latter first.

"Why are you leaving?"

The infamous skeptical look that the young slayer had perfected made an appearance and Faith gabbed her bag from the floor and stepped back a bit. There was no way that she was going to tell Red that she was in love with Buffy and that was why she was leaving. Would Willow even understand that logic? She didn't even understand that logic.

"You tell me why you are here first."

"Look Faith, I don't know why you think you have to leave...but you can't leave."

"You don't know what the hell ya talkin' about Red...So don't tell me that I don't have to leave."

Willow knew that she had to say something or she was going to lose Faith and Buffy would not be happy with her if it was her fault that Faith got on that bus.

"what can I say to get you to stay."

"There is nothin' you can say Willow. I messed somethin' up pretty bad and I know that there is going to be at least one person that dose not want me around anymore."

"Why don't we sit and talk about it while we wait for the bus to come. If you think that you still have to leave after that then I won't stop you."

Faith sat down on one of the old plastic blue plastic chairs.

"Okay Willow. We can talk about this but I am still leaving no matter what you tell me."

to be continued...

A/N: I know I am evil

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
